


Scars Within And Without

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony and Ziva both have scars.





	Scars Within And Without

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

They both have scars.

The physical and the emotional ones.

The internal ones and the external ones. 

They both know that for both of them, although neither will ever admit it, it is the emotional scars, the internal scars, which are by the worst.

They both have known love and loss.

They both know the futility of not taking chances, of not being honest. With yourself and with others.

They both know what they have will not last. 

They both know what they have cannot last.

They both have their reasons for coming together.

They both have their reasons for sharing their bodies with one another.

They both know that when the day comes for them to walk away from one another they will do so without regret.

They both know that when the day comes for them to walk away from one another they will do so with more regret than they realize or will admit to.

As he slips inside her and crushes her mouth with his, Tony knows she could be the one. The one he would give up NCIS for.

As he slips inside her and crushes her mouth with his, Ziva knows he could be the one. The one she would give up Mossad for.

They both know it will never happen.

They both know they are not the kind of people who get 'happy ever afters'.

They both know coming together was beautiful.

They both know coming together was a disaster.

They both know that when they do walk away from one another they will have more scars to add to their collection.

They both have scars.


End file.
